


we're young (so let's live)

by scarletsailor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsailor/pseuds/scarletsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma rolls her eyes once again and throws a halfhearted punch.</p>
<p>Skye blocks easily and shouts, “You punch like Fitz!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Fitz yells over Mack’s laughter. Apparently, Skye can be heard from the garage.</p>
<p>Or, Skye and Jemma do some sparring without actually getting any work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're young (so let's live)

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written and heavily inspired by the awesome piece of art that can be found here tantoun.tumblr(.)com/post/124135634933/once-upon-a-time-jemma-tried-to-punch-skyes. I hope you enjoy! I have a few more skimmons fics planned out, so if you do enjoy, keep an eye out for those.

“Harder.”

“Skye—”

“Harder. Come on, I know you can do it.”

“I don't want to hit you harder.”

“That’s not what you said last night.” Skye has the audacity to wink and it makes Jemma roll her eyes.

Jemma’s never been the type to blush at Skye’s often crass comments; Skye’s known that since her first time dealing with Dr. Simmons. Instead, she drops her fighting stance and fixes Skye with a more concerned expression. “What if I hurt you?”

Skye tries not to look too amused. “You’re not gonna hurt me,” she promises. “I’m a big girl, Jem. I can take it.” She bangs her blocking shields together as though it’s some kind of encouragement. “Come on! Hit me!” Skye’s sneakers squeak with her enthusiastic little jumps on her feet.

Jemma watches her with what Fitz and Bobbi so fondly call her ‘heart eyes’ and laughs a bit. Skye’s always excelled at making her laugh.

“I can insult you if that helps,” Skye offers, unsatisfied by Jemma’s small chuckles. “Pretend I’m some bully from S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy.”

“I don’t think that—”

“You’re a nerd who cheated her way in!” Skye yells in a booming voice. She takes a swipe at Jemma, who ducks away from it at the last second. “Your two PhDs are worthless!”

Jemma rolls her eyes once again and throws a halfhearted punch.

Skye blocks easily and shouts, “You punch like Fitz!”

“Hey!” Fitz yells over Mack’s laughter. Apparently, Skye can be heard from the garage.

Jemma throws another punch, stronger this time, fighting to keep her giggles contained.

Grinning, Skye blocks the blow and pokes Jemma in her stomach. “You’re a nubile young prodigy with a below average fashion sense!”

Jemma frowns and her stance falters. “Well, _that_ was below the belt.”

“Ugly duckling!” Skye lunges forward, grabs Jemma around her waist, and drops to the floor. Jemma tumbles down on top of her, squealing all the way, and accidentally slams her knee into Skye’s thigh. They’re laughing with their hair in their faces. Somehow, Skye knew it would come to this. She’d actually set out to teach Jemma some self-defense, but Jemma’s laughter has always gotten the better of her.

—well, her laugh _and_ her hand on Skye’s cheek and her familiar weight on Skye’s hips. Those are always really distracting.

They’re too busy laughing to hear the sound of footsteps passing by. “If you two aren’t actually going to get any training done,” Coulson says in his disgruntled dad voice, “then get back to work.”

Jemma has the good graces to look bashful. “Yes, Director,” she says in a tone that’s only slightly mocking. 

And Skye can’t see Coulson from her position on the floor, but she _knows_ that he’s smiling just a little bit as he walks away.

Brushing herself off as she stands, Jemma holds her hand out. Skye slips off the blocking shields and grabs Jemma’s hand, tempted to pull her back down again for a moment, before allowing herself to be tugged to her feet. 

Jemma looks down as her index finger slides across Skye’s palm and her eyes drift to Skye’s bare abdomen, exposed by her only wearing a sports bra on top. The sight makes Jemma feel heavy, like she’s falling from the sky all over again.

Skye catches her staring and smirks, assuming that she must be admiring her abs, before remembering who saved her when she was shot in the gut. 

They’ve never been very good at talking about it. Skye got shot, Jemma jumped out of a plane, the cycle continues because it’s a part of their jobs. 

After undergoing her transformation, the scars that the gunshot wounds left had disappeared. Jemma can still trace the places where they used to be. She can still see the entry points in her worst dreams and she’s spent so many sleepless nights running her fingers over the skin of Skye’s stomach. She does this now, and it always makes Skye shiver. 

Skye’s breath leaves here in a slow and steady stream as she leans forward for a kiss.

Kissing Jemma always leaves little tinges of color on Skye’s life. Some days, it’s red, bright and warm enough to make Skye’s toes tingle, and other days, it’s green, sharp and fresh. 

This kiss is yellow, tender and sweet like honey.

“I should get back to the lab,” Jemma eventually mutters. Her lips barely brush Skye’s as she speaks and it takes a measured amount of self control for her to not dive back in for another kiss.

Skye tries not to sound too tired when she sighs. It’s always Jemma who pops the bubble on these little moments of theirs. 

“Fine.” Skye pulls away and slings a towel over her shoulders. “I’ll let you get back to your sciencing.”

Jemma grabs the ends of the towel to pull Skye back in and stands on her toes. “Thank you, love,” she says appreciatively. With one last peck to Skye’s lips, Jemma turns to grab her clean clothes. 

Skye saunters up behind her and says, “You’re not off the hook, though. You wanted to learn how to defend yourself and if you don’t let me teach you, I’ll hand you over to May.”

Jemma snorts and it makes Skye smile. “You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Skye has a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she reaches forward to pinch Jemma’s side.

That gleam goes away the second that Jemma’s elbow makes contact with Skye’s nose.

Pain blinds Skye as she tumbles down onto the floor, laughing her ass off. She can feel blood in her nostrils and she knows it’s going to bruise and she chuckles out, “Holy shit.” Despite the pain, she’s actually really proud.

Jemma doesn’t seem to share the feeling. She gasps sharply before kneeling down next to Skye and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I am so, so sorry! That was a complete accident!”

“Holy shit, Jemma.” Skye would kiss her because _she’s so proud_ , but she doesn’t want to make a mess with her blood. “That was great! Let’s try that again!”

“Skye!”

* * *

 

Skye’s nose is not broken (though she would’ve been genuinely ecstatic if it was), but Jemma demands that she refrain from training for a week. She spends that week helping Jemma in the lab and Fitz and Mack in the garage. On one such day, they’re all eating lunch in the garage and Jemma offers Skye her last cookie.

“You deserve it,” she says.

“I should hope so,” Skye says. “You do abuse me, after all.”

Jemma rolls her eyes but kisses her all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get some sort of balance between humor, fluff, and angst in here, so lemme know how I did?


End file.
